


Panther James

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is babysitting and makes up a story about he and Jim.</p><p>(Another very old story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panther James

Panther James  
By Patt

 

Date: 01-19-05  
Category: Humor   
Summary: Blair is babysitting and makes up a story about he and Jim.  
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Mary for all of her hard work. 

=================================================

Panther James  
Patt

"Hey Sandburg," Rafe called out as he caught up to him. "Can you by any chance watch the kids tonight? I have to do a shift with Jim. The kids love your stories."

"Sure bring them for dinner and I'll feed them something good for a change." Blair smiled as he walked down the hall. He loved Rafe's kids and since Rafe had lost his wife to Cancer two years ago, everyone took turns helping him out. 

When the kids arrived they were jumping all over Blair, happy as all get out to see him. They loved him as much as Blair loved them. 

"Hey, what's your name?" Blair teased Brianna. 

"You know my name is Brianna and I'm going to be five years old next week."

"Whoa, you're old."

"She is." Carson said. 

"Carson, she's your twin. If she's old, so are you."

"Oh yeah. Okay, she's not old. When do we get the stories?" Carson was bouncing up and down with glee. 

"As soon as we finish eating and cleaning up." Blair explained.

Once they were all finished they raced to the living room to begin storytime with Uncle Blair. 

Blair began to weave his tale. The children were in awe from the first sentence on. 

Sir James Panther, known as Panther James, son of Lord William Panther prowled through the jungle as usual. Everyday he checked to see that his world was keeping in balance with all things. It didn't sound like that big of a job, but it was. The jungle would not survive without his careful watching and actions. The other Panthers called him a Sentinel. 

At night Panther James never lay with anyone. He was a loaner by choice and seemed content with that. In the morning all of the other Panther's watched as he did his daily routine of some sort of push-ups or something. Panther's don't do push-ups; everyone knew this. But at the same time, they all noticed he was in the best shape. Maybe there was something to those push-ups. So they all began to do them every morning, along side of him. Sir James Panther looked at the other Panthers and did his version of a Panther snicker. 

Steven Panther sauntered up to Jim and said, "Have you seen the new wolf pack that moved into the jungle?"

"Not yet, Steven, that is your area. Is there something wrong?"

"No, just that they have a wolf there that might give us a run for our money. He's very beautiful, aggressive and likes to be in charge. James, it might not work. I want you to take care of him." Steven suggested. 

"Do not even think you can tell me what to do, brother." James roared. 

"Sorry, I'll tell Father and he'll send someone to do it." Steven started to walk away with his tail between his legs. 

"I will do it, but do not interfere." James commanded. 

"Fine. I will stay clear of the area for a week so you can do your work. Good luck, James."

"I do not need luck, Steven. I am a Panther. We are all strong and proud." As he spoke his chest seemed to puff out and get larger. 

Steven shook his head and whispered, "What a drama Panther."

"I heard that little brother. You better remember who is the strongest." James growled. 

James took his time strolling down the path to find a place to watch this special Wolf that had caught Steven's eye. He didn't want to mention that he had been having dreams of a beautiful wolf for many moons. He wondered if it was a sign of some sort. 

James settled into a spot and curled up and napped until he heard all of the wolf packs coming out of their Den. 

"You should really stay together." The beautiful wolf was advising.

The oldest male in the pack didn't like the younger wolf one bit. "We have been hunting like this for years. We'll continue to do so." 

"Whatever..." The young wolf watched them go off in small groups and just sat and waited. It wasn't long and four groups came back howling over the loss of the leader of the pack. 

_Blair then began to sing:  
I met him at the big old tree  
He turned around and smiled at me  
You get the picture? yes, we see  
That's when I fell for the leader of the pack.  
My folks were always putting him down   
They said he came from the wrong side of the jungle town.  
They told me he was bad  
But I knew that he was sad  
That's why I fell for the leader of the pack.   
One day my dad said, find someone new  
I had to tell my leader that we were through  
He stood there and asked me why  
But all I could do was cry  
I'm sorry I hurt you my leader of the pack.   
He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye  
The tears were beginning to show  
As he stalked away on that rainy night  
I begged him to please go slow  
But whether he heard, I'll never know   
Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!   
An Elephant stepped on him!!!!!  
I felt so helpless, what could I do?  
Remembering all the things we'd been through  
In the pack they all stop and stare  
I can't hide the tears, but I don't care  
I'll never forget him the leader of the pack.   
Oh my goodness, he's getting back up.   
He's too embarrassed to talk to any of us again.   
Bummer, he was cute.  
So much for my leader of the pack. _

Blair sniffed and pretended he was crying. 

"You're a big fat liar, Uncle Blair. I thought you said this story was true." Carson said. 

"It is. Who are you going to believe, Carson? Them or me?"

"You, Uncle Blair." Brianna shouted gleefully. 

"Could you just finish the dumb story?" Carson asked. 

"Hey, no one's making you listen to me read this story. Go and sit on the balcony."

Carson got up and walked out the door. He didn't believe in these stupid stories at all. 

"I want to hear it, Uncle Blair. I love Panther James. Will he be happy some day?" Brianna asked sweetly. 

"He sure will. Let's get on with the story."

All of the wolves gathered around the new wolf and asked if he had any better ideas for hunting.

"Yes, we need to continue to hunt in packs. Never leave one of our pack alone. That is the only way to remain safe. There is always safety in numbers. The young wolf said. 

"What is your name, young one?" Asked an old female wolf. 

"I'm known in my pack as Blair, the Mighty."

"Oh my. What a wonderful name."

The leader of the pack came back into the group and said, "Don't listen to him. He'll kill us all."

"Why don't you just go walk under some more elephants? Did you have a good time doing that?" Blair the Mighty asked laughing. "Word to the wise; if the ground shakes, the animal is huge. Move."

Panther James watched from across the clearing. He found Blair the Mighty most attractive, not to mention, funny. _Why would you find a wolf attractive? And he's a male wolf at that._

Shaking his head from side to side he waited for Blair the Mighty to be alone.  
That evening, Blair the Mighty went for a long walk and realized a Panther was stalking him. Turning towards Panther James, Blair the Mighty said, "You do not frighten me, Panther. You are nothing."

"I do not wish to scare you, Wolf. I only wish to talk with you." Panther James explained.

"Why would you want to speak with me?" Blair the Mighty asked. 

"I have dreamed of you. You are meant for me. I know we are not the same, but you are to be with me. Different but alike."

"I have dreamed of you also, Panther. You are Sir James Panther, of Lord William Panther?"

A very surprised Panther James asked, "How did you know this?"

"It was in my dream. Now do we walk out of the Jungle together, move into a Loft, whatever that is and live happily ever after, or what?"

"Uncle Blair, that's not how the story goes." Brianna whined. 

"The End." Blair teased as he tickled her and also Carson when he rejoined the fun. 

"Why don't you and Uncle Jim have any kids?" Carson asked. 

"Someday we hope to, buddy. Someday."

"Will they be Panthers or Wolves?" Brianna asked laughing.

"They will be one of each. Now, let's go in and get ready for bed. I love you guys."

When Rafe and Jim arrived home in the middle of the night they walked up the stairs to Jim and Blair's bed and found the sleeping beauties. 

"Tell him thank you for me, Jim. Please?" Rafe gently picked his daughter up first and Jim picked Carson up. Once they were in the seatbelts and Rafe was ready to go, Jim said, "He wants to have children. I don't know how I feel about that."

Before Rafe could answer Carson said, "Panther James, you feel fine about it. You told him you wanted to have some cubs. So don't worry about it."

Jim leaned in and kissed Carson and said, "I love you, Kiddo. Rafe, you're a very lucky man."

"Yeah, I am. Goodnight Jim. See you tomorrow."

When Jim got upstairs he stripped and slid into bed and whispered, "We'll go and see the lawyer tomorrow. I want a child too."

"Good. Now, Panther James, fuck me silly."

"That will take all of two minutes, Blair the Mighty."

"I love you, PJ."

"And I love you, BM." Jim burst out laughing. 

"Okay, I promise to never call you PJ again if you promise to never call me BM again."

"Deal. I love you, Blair." Jim kissed him tenderly and was surprised at the feelings that continued to jump up and remind him of how much he loved this man.   
Later that night, in the moonlight, lay a Panther and a Wolf on top of the Quilt. Panther James and Blair the Mighty were home to stay. 

 

The End: Panther James

 

 

 

LEADER OF THE PACK  
(G. Morton - J. Barry - Ellie Greenwich)  
THE SHANGRI-LAS (RED BIRD 10014, 1964)


End file.
